


Of Rain

by ninetyminutes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Showers, Sleepiness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyminutes/pseuds/ninetyminutes
Summary: Kai shows up at Julian's doorstep in the midst of a heavy rainfall.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Of Rain

It's raining.

Julian watches through his windows as the water comes pouring down heavily from the sky and grimaces at the sight, thankful for not having to be outside in this weather. 

He doesn't expect it to be Kai when his doorbell suddenly rings, but then again he probably shouldn't be surprised. 

“What the hell?! Did you _walk_ here?!”, Julian exclaims as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend standing in his corridor, completely drenched.

“I went for a run. The rain wasn't as bad when I started”, Kai says, shrugging. At least he has the decency to look sheepish. 

“You're fucking kidding me”, Julian murmurs, shaking his head. “Take off your shoes. You're so not walking around here like this.”

Kai rolls his eyes, but obediently kicks his shoes off his feet. Julian can see that Kai is trying to surpress a shiver as he does so, and he sighs. “You're such an idiot.”

“But you love me.” 

“Yeah”, Julian answers, “sometimes I'm wondering what's wrong with me.”

He kisses the responding pout away from Kai's lips, but winces when he feels the soaked through fabric of Kai's shirt. “This needs to get off. You'll get sick. Trousers too. You're having a shower.”

Kai doesn't protest when Julian pushes him towards the bathroom. He peels off his clothes, winking at Julian when he catches the older one staring, before stepping into the shower. 

“You're coming?”, he asks.

Julian shakes his head. “No way. I'm glad I'm dry.” He leans into the shower cubicle and turns on the water. “Here. Come on, you're obviously freezing.”

Kai raises an eyebrow at him as he steps under the splashing water. “So you're just going to keep standing there?”

“Yep”, Julian says. “Enjoying the view and such.”

Kai snorts. He turns his back towards Julian and stretches his head towards the hot water, letting out a blissful sigh as the cold slowly leaves his body.

He stands there for quite a while, a pleasent feeling of tiredness spreading through him as the warmth of the water relaxes his bones. When he lets out a yawn Julian laughs softly and he turns around again. “What?”

“Nothing”, Julian says. “Come here. Let's get you soaped up.” He reaches for the shower gel and pours a generous amount on his palms before he makes sure to spread it thorougly over Kai's body. 

Kai's eyes fall closed as he relaxes into the touch, sighing again. 

He could get used to this.

“Don't”, Julian protests when Kai moves to lean against him. “You'll get me wet. Come on now, time to rinse off.”

Kai obeys, then turns off the water. When he steps out of the shower Julian already has a big, red towel in his hands and gently starts drying him off.

The towel is warm and soft and Kai feels drowsy. All he wants to do is to curl up on Julian's bed, preferably with Julian next to him, and have a nice nap.

“Jule, it's fine”, he mumbles. “I'm dry.”

“Hm, I don't know”, Julian says. He runs a corner of the towel over Kai's lower stomach and then bewteen his legs. “Look, you're still pretty wet here, I think...” 

Kai breathes audibly. 

Julian watches his face. “Do you like that?”, he asks innocently, continuing to brush his hand over Kai's dick as if by accident.

“I don't think that's how drying off works”, Kai answers, surpressing a moan.

Julian smirks. “Oh, we're being sassy now? Then let's do this differently.”

He grabs Kai's hands and places them behind Kai's back, holding them there with one hand. With the other, he starts rubbing the towel over Kai's body again, _hard_ , over his legs, his back, his shoulders, the rough movement not yet painful, but almost.

When he's done Kai's fully hard and panting. 

“That's always the way to turn you on, isn't it?”, Julian murmurs. He strokes over Kai's tights, from outside to inside, slowly, still not letting go of Kai's hands. 

“Jule...”, Kai whines. “Stop teasing.”

“Alright.” With that, Julian releases him, taking a step back. Kai sends him a withering look. “Fucker”, he mumbles, but there isn't any malice in it and Julian laughs. “Come on now, off to bed.”

Kai lets himself being guided into Julian's bedroom. He lies down onto the king size bed with a sigh and draws the duvet over himself, breathing in the calming scent of his boyfriend that's lingering on the sheets, eyes falling closed on their own accord.

He feels sleepy, but he's still aroused and he tosses a little on the bed. Julian has taken off his shirt and his trousers and is now laying down next to him. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Kai's curls. “So, what now? You're already tired, hm?”

Kai just presses his body close to Julian in response, mumbling something into the pillow and Julian smiles. He lets his fingers wander downwards, under the duvet, feeling that Kai is still hard, so he starts moving his hand, stroking Kai with steady movements.

Kai lies at his side with his eyes closed, his breathing quickening when Julian picks up the pace of his strokes, his fingers starting to dig into the bedsheet.

Julian lets his thumb circle the tip of Kai's dick and Kai _keens_ , the needy sound going straight to Julian's groin, but he ignores his own arousal in favour of finally twisting his hand the way he knows will be enough to get Kai over the edge.

Kai twitches. When he comes, Julian's name is a quiet sigh on his lips and Julian places a light kiss on Kai's hair.

He's half hard himself by now, but listening to Kai's breathing slowing and deepening, he decides that there will plenty of time to tend to that later.

For now, he is fine with laying next to Kai while he sleeps, listening to the rain that is still falling outside, content.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe everyone 💛


End file.
